the Foreordained Lover
by Shosho Suemasa
Summary: My first ever pop literature' cheesy songfics. Tidak ada cerita tragis, tidak ada kematian. Sakurazuka Seishiro, 25 tahun, sepuluh tahun terbiasa tinggal sendiri, salah satu General Manager hotel berbintang termuda yang pernah ada di Jepang, dengan Sumeragi Subaru, 16 tahun, seorang pelajar keturunan konglomerat yang manja. Coba tebak apa yang akan terjadi!
1. These Blames on Us

**_It's not the curtain closing causing us to call it a day_**

**_I want to walk away too_**

**_But I want you to say you are sorry_**

**-"Say You're Sorry" by Sara Bareilles**

* * *

Secepat kilat, Seishiro mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, sebelum membuangnya ke sembarang arah, sama cepat.

Sementara di hadapannya, Subaru mengerjapkan matanya.

Anak lelaki itu mundur selangkah, diintimidasi sentakan cepat tangan Seishiro saat ia membuang rokoknya. Salah satu ujung matanya berkedut, kedua tangannya terkepal.

Tanpa sadar ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku gak mau tahu! Ini bukan salahku! Kamu yang janji mau jemput aku dari sekolah, kenapa jadi aku yang salah?!" pekik Subaru, mengacuhkan beberapa pasang mata yang mulai memandangi mereka berdua.

Seishiro menutup matanya, sedikit menengadah sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia kesal bukan main.

"Saya-"

"Kamu sibuk?! Terserah! Kamu yang buat janji! Bukan aku! Harusnya kamu tepat-"

"Ya, tapi-"

"Gak ada tapi! Kamu yang salah-"

"Saya gak salah-"

"Iya, kamu salah! Kamu selalu saja-"

Seishiro kembali menutup matanya, membiarkan kata-kata Subaru mengalir keluar dari salah satu telinganya, sementara yang lain mendengarkan dengan terpaksa.

Kali ini ia menunduk, jemari panjang itu kembali menggerayangi pelipisnya.

"Ah, udahlah," Seishiro melambaikan tangannya di udara, melibas deru angin kencang yang tiba-tiba datang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan Subaru. Seakan-akan itu dapat membantu amarahnya menguap ke udara.

Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka, Seishiro malah berbalik pergi.

Kedua bola mata Subaru melebar, dengan seraut wajah kesal ia lalu berlari menyusul Seishiro.

"Seishiro-"

"Kalau bukan untuk minta maaf, nggak usah ngomong lagi sama saya," sahut Seishiro cepat, dingin, tanpa sekalipun melihat kearah Subaru.

Si pelajar terhenyak.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti, tertohok kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Ap-apanya yang-" tapi kemudian Subaru menyerah.

Ia mendesah keras, nyaris seperti mendengus.

Sungguh, Subaru benar-benar kesal.

Kalau Seishiro berpikir ia satu-satunya orang yang berhak merasa kesal, pria tinggi itu tentu salah.

Tapi juga sedih, terutama ketika ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Seishiro yang tegap. Yang menjauhinya.

Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Apakah salah baginya untuk sekadar menagih janji?

Seishiro yang memintanya untuk menunggu, tetapi hanya beberapa jam kemudian dibatalkannya janji itu, Seishiro tidak menjemputnya. Pikiran Subaru tidak mau berhenti menghitung kesalahan Seishiro hari itu.

Ini semua karena Seishiro, anak itu menambahkan lagi.

Subaru menolak untuk pulang bersama Hokuto dan supir pribadi mereka, Hanazono-san, karena Seishiro menyuruhnya menunggu. Subaru bahkan menolak ajakan Kamui Shiro, rekan sekelasnya, setelah beberapa kali—dengan baik hati—membujuknya untuk pulang saja bersamanya karena langit sudah mulai mendung.

Subaru pun harus menahan dingin setelah akhirnya hujan benar-benar turun.

Membasahinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Tapi kemudian, tak jauh di depannya, Seishiro melakukan hal yang sama dengan alam pikirnya.

Ia tidak meminta Subaru menunggunya, Seishiro ingat betul, dalam pesan yang dikirimnya pagi tadi, ia hanya memberitahu kekasih kecilnya itu bahwa hari ini mungkin ia akan pulang kerja lebih awal, dan _mungkin_ ia bisa mampir dulu ke sekolah Subaru untuk menjemputnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak meminta Subaru menunggu.

Dan ia benar-benar mengetik kata _mungkin_ dalam pesan itu.

Anak itu selalu memperburuk keadaan, entah dengan sikapnya, atau persepsinya dalam segala hal.

Keduanya terus saling menyalahkan, dan Seishiro semakin menjauh darinya.

Melihat itu, Subaru kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kaki-kakinya yang gemetar dipaksanya berlari sekuat tenaga.

Ia berlari kencang melewati Seishiro, yang masih bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadapnya.

Seishiro masih begitu sampai didengarnya deru suara kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor di depannya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan.

Lampu rambu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna, giliran kendaraan-kendaraan itu lewat, sementara para pejalan kaki berkerumun di sisi-sisi jalan.

Tapi dengan mata membelalak, Seishiro melihat kekasihnya masih berlari kencang.

Terlalu cepat dan Subaru mengarah ke kerumunan orang di sisi jalan, terlihat terlalu jelas bahwa ia bermaksud untuk menembusnya.

Seishiro membuka mulutnya, tapi lalu menutupnya kembali.

Dengan sisa tenaganya—entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa lelah—Seishiro mengejar Subaru.

Pikirannya buyar, tatapannya tertuju pada Subaru seorang.

Benaknya kalut, Seishiro benar-benar panik sampai akhirnya lengan Subaru diraihnya, yang lalu ditariknya ke belakang kuat-kuat.

Subaru terantuk ke belakang, perlu beberapa langkah mundur sebelum ia kembali dapat berdiri tegak.

Tapi sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar kembali seimbang, pipinya terasa panas.

Subaru memang melihat ayunan tangan Seishiro, yang begitu cepat ia hanya dapat menangkapnya sekilas.

Namun sungguh ia tidak pernah mengira Seishiro akan menamparnya.

Seishiro menatapnya nanar, napasnya terengah-engah.

Subaru juga, dengan napas tersengal, balas menatap Seishiro nanar. Tapi dengan alasan yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Tangan kanan Subaru perlahan naik, memegangi pipi kirinya yang memanas dalam pelukan Seishiro.

Setetes air mata meleleh, mengaliri pipi putihnya yang kini memerah.

Seishiro—yang masih terengah-engah—kemudian hanya merengkuh Subaru erat.

Seishiro memindahkan salah satu tangannya keatas kepala Subaru, mengelus-elus rambut halusnya, berusaha menenangkan Subaru yang bahunya gemetar.

"Maaf. Saya pikir kamu mau lari ke jalan tadi,"

Ia benar-benar menyesal. Dipeluknya Subaru lebih kencang lagi.

Subaru yang mulai terisak, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara bahu dan leher jenjang Seishiro.

"Maaf," Seishiro membisikannya tepat ke telinga Subaru, "maaf. Kamu jadi nunggu saya lama tadi, maaf ya?"

Nada bicaranya benar-benar lembut, bahu Subaru perlahan berhenti bergetar.

"Maaf, Subaru,"

Lengan-lengan Subaru bergerak, menjulur, masing-masing lengan itu mengitari pinggang Seishiro kemudian menjepitnya.

Dipeluknya Seishiro sama erat, ia menggeleng dengan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa,"

Biarlah ia kalah lagi hari ini, ia rela tetap memeluk Subaru seperti itu sampai anak itu berhenti menangis, pikir Seishiro dalam hati, sementara tangannya masih asyik mengusap-usap kepala Subaru.

Memang apa salah Subaru?

"Se-Seishiro...?"

"Hm?"

"Maaf,"

Dugaannya salah. Setelah setahun, Seishiro akhirnya menang.


	2. to be Kissed of being Hungry

**_Oh, Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_**

**_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_**

**_Lift your open hand_**

**_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_**

**_Silver moon's sparkling_**

**_So kiss me_**

**-"Kiss Me" by M2M**

* * *

Subaru terkejut melihat kekasihnya berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Seishiro bersandar pada sebuah sepeda motor yang sama sekali asing bagi Subaru.

"Besok ya, Subaru-kun," ia menoleh, mendapati Shiro tersenyum kearahnya,

"Naskah drama," sahut Shiro lagi, melihat Subaru yang hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ah, iya, ha-ha-ha," Subaru mengulas senyum kaku,

"Aku duluan ya,"

"Oke," Subaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, sebelum melepas senyum kikuknya kemudian kembali memandangi Seishiro yang kini sudah menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Mana mobilnya?" sahutnya acuh, seraya melangkah lebih dekat pada Seishiro.

"Kemana, ya?" goda Seishiro, seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Motor siapa ini?" balas Subaru, masih sama acuh, dengan kerutan dahi yang begitu dikenal Seishiro.

Seishiro tak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Subaru beberapa lama.

"...gak suka naik motor, ya?"

"Ini. motor. siapa?" Subaru menyahut ketus,

"Fuuma. Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka naik motor?"

Subaru mendengus, "Kenapa gak pake jaket?"

"Kenapa nanya melulu, sih?"

"Terserah," kerutan di dahinya belum hilang, tapi kemudian diraihnya lengan Seishiro, "ayo pulang,"

"Serius?"

Subaru berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh menatap Seishiro, "Apanya?"

"Kalau nggak mau naik motor, saya tuker dulu, nih,"

Mendengar itu, Subaru hanya memutar bola matanya, "Nggak usah. Ayo,"

Seishiro mengangkat kedua alisnya, tapi lalu mengedikan bahu dan menyerahkan salah satu helm yang menggantung pada kedua kaca spion motor itu kepada Subaru.

Subaru menariknya cepat, menunggu Seishiro naik terlebih dahulu, sebelum menginjak salah satu pijakan kaki penumpang, tapi...

"Eh, eh, eh, eh!"

Subaru berdecak keras, melihat seringai Seishiro yang baru saja sengaja memiringkan sepeda motor itu dan membuatnya hampir jatuh.

"Sakit, tahu! Kakiku kepeleset!"

Seishiro terkekeh, "Iya, iya, maaf. Becanda,"

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada kata-kata yang tertukar. Sudah sekitar empat perempatan, dan mereka terus begitu.

Subaru terlalu kesal atas kejadian di depan gerbang sekolah tadi, dahinya berkerut samar, matanya tertuju pada aspal jalan dengan tatapan tajam.

Pada rambu lalulintas terakhir, Seishiro menegakkan punggungnya.

"Gimana naik motor? Enak?"

"Memangnya aku gak pernah naik motor? Kamu pikir aku apa?"

Seishiro hanya tertawa mendengar Subaru kembali menghardiknya,

"Maaf," ujarnya tulus kemudian.

Itu membuat Subaru mengerjapkan matanya.

Mengapa hari ini suasana hatinya begitu buruk? Karena teman-teman di sekolahnya—terkecuali Kamui Shiro—menjahilinya dengan menaruh seekor cicak diatas buku catatannya.

Ia benci cicak.

Sangat membencinya.

Tapi apakah kekesalannya harus dilampiaskan kepada Seishiro?

Kini Subaru menunduk.

Bukankah sedaritadi yang dipikirkannya hanya Seishiro? Kenapa harus bersikap kasar padanya disaat lelaki itu akhirnya ada untuknya? Setelah lelaki itu mengorbankan waktu makan siangnya untuknya?

Ia kembali mendongak untuk berhadapan langsung dengan punggung Seishiro yang melengkung karena bentuk sepeda motornya.

Motor apa ini? Kawasaki Ninja? gumam Subaru dalam hati.

Kemudian disadarinya kembali, bahwa Seishiro hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus putih yang terlihat tipis dan celana katun hitam panjang.

Iya, Subaru benar, Seishiro melupakan makan siang demi menjemputnya.

"Sei,"

Tepat saat itu kendaraan-kendaraan lain seakan mengelilingi mereka, suara bisingnya menutup panggilan Subaru.

"Seishiro!"

"Ya?!" jawab Seishiro akhirnya,

"Udah makan, belum?"

"Udah!"

"Bohong!"

"...nggak!"

"Nggak apanya?"

Seishiro berhenti mendadak, membuat Subaru terantuk ke depan.

"Aduh! Naek motor yang bener, dong!"

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi gak kedengeran, he-he," Seishiro melepas helmnya—diikuti Subaru—sambil sedikit memutar badannya untuk dapat melihat Subaru, tanpa mematikan mesin motor, "lagipula saya udah lama gak naik motor lagi,"

Subaru menatapnya sebal,

"Udah makan, belum?"

Seishiro menggeleng polos.

Subaru mendengus.

"...kenapa? Marah, ya?"

Subaru melotot, "Belum makan, naik motor kenceng-kenceng, gak pake jaket," anak itu menaikan kedua alisnya congkak, "mau masuk angin?!"

Seishiro menunduk, "Nggak juga, sih..."

"Terus kenapa?!"

Seishiro melirik kekasihnya sekilas, lalu kembali memandangi aspal, "Ya, jangan marah. Saya kan mau jemput kamu dulu,"

"Ya, tapi pake jaket dong! Kalau perlu makan dulu aja!"

"Nanti kamu nunggu lagi,"

"Nggak masalah! Mustinya kamu lebih mikirin kesehatan kamu!"

"Iya... tapi, sekarang kan udah mulai musim hujan,"

Kalimat itu menohok Subaru.

Ah, ya. Kejadian kemarin.

Subaru terpaksa mengingat rasa sakit dari tamparan Seishiro, tapi pikiran itu diacuhkannya saat menyadari apa maksud perkataan kekasihnya.

Mungkin Seishiro tidak menyadarinya, mungkin pria itu membalas perkataannya hanya dalam sekali pikir, tapi Subaru benar-benar bahagia mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

Sekaligus sedih.

"Seishiro..."

Mengapa ia harus selalu menyalahkan Seishiro dalam segala hal?

"Ya?"

"Makan dulu,"

"...maksudnya?"

"Ayo, makan dulu,"

"Dimana?"

"Dua blok lagi ada restoran makanan China, enak lho,"

Seishiro berusaha mencari-cari mata kekasihnya, "Nanti kamu pulang telat,"

"Udah, nggak apa-apa. Ayo,"

"Nanti Hokuto-"

Subaru menjulurkan kedua tangannya secepat kilat, menarik tengkuk Seishiro kemudian mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Udah, diem. Dipake lagi helmnya, pokoknya kita makan dulu,"

Seishiro sempat berhenti berpikir, ia yakin itu.

Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang seperti mendadak berhenti dengan sedetik kemudian berdetak begitu cepat, "I-iya,"

Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap saat kembali dipakainya helm di dalam genggamannya.

Entahlah, Seishiro semakin yakin kekasihnya itu bukan manusia biasa.

Ia dapat menghipnotis Seishiro dengan apapun yang dilakukannya.

Senyumnya merekah lebar, menghiasi wajah tampan itu, sebelum diinjaknya pedal kopling sepeda motor, dan mereka kembali melaju kencang dengan kedua lengan Subaru melingkari pinggangnya erat dari belakang.


End file.
